


Instagram

by YnKm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YnKm/pseuds/YnKm
Summary: Nung mabasa ni Sehun ang isang direct message ng isang dating kaibigan sa instagram, ilang buwan matapos itong maipadala sakanya ay huli na pala siya. Huli na upang makapag reply pa. Huli na upang lunukin ang takot na bumalot sakanya at ipaalam sa espesyal na taong yun ang tunay na nararamdaman niya na pitong taon niyang itinago sa puso niya.Huli na para iparamdam ni Sehun kung gaano niya ito kamahal.Kasi tanging isang masaya ngunit mapait na alaala nalang si Luhan at mananatili nalang ganun iyon.





	Instagram

 

Kadiliman.

Yan ang unang natanaw ni Sehun ng buksan niya ang pinto ng apartment na kung saan siya kasalukuyang nakatira ngayon.

Tahimik ang buong lugar ng pumasok na siyang tuluyan sa loob at isinara ang pinto.Nilock din niya ito pagkatapos. Di man lang niya binubuksan ang ilaw at dirediretsong naglakad. Para saan pa ba? Sanay na sanay naman si Sehun sa dilim.

Pati ang pakiramdam nito ay alam na alam narin niya.

Tanging ang liwanag ng buwan ang nagsilbing gabay niya upang makapunta siya sa sala ng hindi nabubungo. Pagkarating niya ron ay agad agad niyang inilapag ang brief case na dala dala at saka nahahapong isinalampak sa sofa ang katawan niya.

Napakabusy nang araw na ito para kay Sehun. As usual napakaraming gawain na dapat tapusin sa opisina. Napakaraming meetings na dinaluhan. Maraming tao ang kinausap at pinakisamahan.

Yan, ganyan ang typical routine ng isang Oh Sehun. Nakakapagod.

Nakakasawa.

Pero hindi pwedeng magsawa si Sehun. Hindi siya pwedeng mapagod kahit na minsan ay gusto niya nang bumigay sapagkat madaming umaasang buhay sa kanya.

Napakalaking resposibilidad talaga ang maging CEO ng isang malaking kumpanya.

Di niya hawak ang sariling buhay sapagkat hawak ito ng iba.

Tinanggal nalang ni Sehun ang sapatos niya at saka niluwagan ang kurbata para naman makahinga siya ng maluwag. Hinubad narin niya ang jacket na kanina niya pa suot suot nang pumasok siya sa trabaho at napasandal nalang sa upuan at ipinikit ang mata niya para naman makapagpahinga siya.

Nasa ganun siyang sitwasyon ng maramdaman niya ang pagvibrate ng cellphone sa bulsa niya.

Napangungol nalang sa inis ang binata. Paniyak na tungkol nanaman sa trabaho ang laman ng notification na yun.Kaya naman sa halip na buksan iyon ay pinatay nalang ni Sehun ang cellphone niya at saka padabog na inilapag ang ito sa table.

Gusto niyang magpahinga kahit ilang oras lang sapagkat pagsapit ng umaga ay puro problema sa opisina nanaman ang kaharap niya.

Kaya naman hanggang sa makatulog siya ay hindi man lang niya pinagkaabalahang tignan ang kanyang cellphone sa pagaakalang magiging abala lang iyon sa kanya.

Ngunit mali pala si Sehun. Mas mahalaga pa sa buhay niya ang nilalaman nun.

At siguro, kung binuksan niya lang iyon ng gabing yun, hindi magsisisi si Sehun.

Sana kahit papaano ay hindi pa huli ang lahat para sa kanya.

\------------

Mga ilang linggo pa ang nagdaan bago tuluyang mabuksan ni Sehun ang notification na iyon. Wala kasi siyang sapat na panahon para balikan iyon. Natabunan narin kasi ng iba pang notifications kaya huli na para makita niya ito.

Galing pala iyon sa instagram. May nagdirect message pala sa kanya.

At galing ang mensaheng iyon sa isang taong may puwang sa buhay niya.

Isang taong may malaking parte sa puso niya.

Si Luhan.

Pero huli na. Huli na si Sehun para magsisi.

Wala na si Luhan.

At di na siya babalik sa kanya, kahit na ano pang gawin niya.

\---------

Linggo ng hapon iyon. Papalubog na ang sikat ng araw. Nakaupo lang si Sehun at walang magawa. Nasa bahay lang siya at nagpapahinga.

Kakatapos lang niyang maseal ang deal para sa isang project na matagal niya nang pinagkakaabalahan. Malaki kasi ang potential ng proyektong ito upang mas lalo pang makilala ang kumpanya niya sa larangan ng technology.Ang OhSen Inc. kasi ang isa sa pinakatanyag na computer manufacturing corporation sa mundo ngayon kaya mas lalo pang pinagbubutihan ni Sehun ang pagpapaunlad nito.

Nangako kasi siya sa kanyang namayapang ama na hinding hindi niya papabayaan ang pinaghirapan nitong kumpanya sa loob ng ilang dekada.

Kaya naman kahit na kalimutan niya na ang sarili niyang buhay ay ayos lang.

Para naman ito sa iniwang legacy ng ama niya.

Nababagot na kinuha nalang ni Sehun ang phone niya sa bulsa at saka nagbrowse doon. Nang madako ang mata niya sa icon ng instagram ay para bang may nagudyok sa kanyang buksan iyon. Mga ilang buwan na siguro ang nakakalipas ng huli niyang binisita ang instagram niya at panahon na siguro para naman magpost siya ng bago niyang selfie.

Kaya naman walang sabing pinindot niya yun at pagkabukas niya ay biglang dumako ang mata niya sa inbox button. May ten unread messages ayon sa notification na lumabas at natityak siyang nanggaling iyon sa mga taong may paghanga sa kanya. Napangisi nalang si Sehun habang binuksan iyon at saka isa isang binasa ang messages.

Tama nga ang hinala ng binata. Puro admiration messages nga ang laman ng inbox niya.Yung iba ay may lakas pang yayain siyang lumabas at dahil di naman ganun kabusy si Sehun ay napagdesisyunan niyang patulan ang isa sa mga iyon.

At napili niya si Irene Bae. Matalik niyang kaibigan ang nasabing babae noong college palang siya. At hindi lang iyon,naging kasintahan niya rin ang dalaga pero di rin nagtagal ay naghiwalay rin sila. Narealize kasi ni Sehun na pawang pagmamahal ng isang kaibigan lang ang meron siya para kay Irene.

Iba kasi talaga ang itinitibok ng puso niya.

Siya mismo ang tumapos ng lahat sa kanila ni Irene.Di na masikmura ni Sehun na lokohin ang sarili niyang si Irene ang mahal niya. At kahit labag sa loob ng dalaga dahil mahal na mahal niya na si Sehun noon ay mas pinili niyang magpalaya. 

Pagkatapos nilang maghiwalay ay lumipat na ang binata sa ibang school para makapagsimula ng bago. Makakabuti narin yun kay Irene upang makapagmove ng mas mabilis ang dalaga mula sa kanya.

Ayaw ni Sehun na ikulong si Irene sa pagmamahal nito sa kanya dahil alam ng binata ang pakiramdam.

Yung pakiramdam na nakakulong ka sa iyong sariling damdamin at hindi mo alam kung paano ka makakalaya roon kahit na anong gawin mo.

At sa awa ng diyos ay di naman nasira ang pagkakaibigan nila ni Irene.Nakamove on din pagkatapos ng isang taon ang dalaga at nakahanap ng taong nararapat para sa kanya.

Pipindutin na Sehun ang message ni Irene.Matagal naring kasing panahon simula ng huli siyang magunwind at ito ang tamang panahon na gawin iyon. At saka namiss niya na ang kaibigan kaya dapat na talaga siyang lumabas kasama ito.

Nakaturo na ang hintuturo ni Sehun sa screen at akmang bubuksan iyon nang bigla siyang natigilan. Napansin niya kasi ang isang mensahe at ng mabasa niya kung kaninong user nanggaling iyon ay para bang tumigil sa pagikot ang lahat.

7_luhan_m

Ang mensaheng iyon ay nasa pinakadulo ng inbox niya kaya hindi napansin iyon kaagad ni Sehun. Napatulala nalang ang binata sa nakikita niya.

Si Luhan minessage siya?

Waring di makapaniwala si Sehun. Totoo ba ito? At talaga bang kay Luhan to nanggaling. Matagal na panahon narin kasi ang nakalipas simula ng makausap niya ang binata.

Pitong taon.

Pitong taong walang komunikasyon, mapafacebook man o ni sa personal. Kasalanan naman din ni Sehun yun.   
Siya itong unang umiwas. Siya itong unang pumiling lumayo at putulin ang kung ano man ang meron sila ng dahil sa takot.

Sa takot na baka kapag hinayaang niya pa ang sarili na mas mapalapit si Luhan sa kanya ay tuluyan nang lumalim ang pagmamahal niya sa binata.

At kapag nangyari iyon ay baka tuluyan ng mabaliw si Sehun sa sakit.

Sapagkat, alam naman niya, simula palang na sa kanilang dalawa ni Luhan ay tanging si Sehun lang ang may gusto.

Tanging si Sehun lang ang nagmamahal.

Sapagkat may ibang nagmamay-ari ng puso ng taong mahal niya.

At hindi siya yun.

Malakas na napabugtong hininga nalang itong si Sehun habang pinagiisipan kung dapat niya bang buksan ang mensahe o hindi. Masakit parin kasi pala.

Akala ni Sehun ay wala na siyang mararamdaman pa. Matagal na panahon na ang nakalipas. Akala niya nakamove on na siya at nabaon na niya sa limot ang lahat.

Ngunit sa isang iglap ay isa isang bumalik ang lahat ng sakit. Lahat ng pangungulila at pagkamiss.

At higit sa lahat yung naramdaman niyang pagmamahal para kay Luhan.

Ganun talaga siguro. Hindi na magmamahal si Sehun ng iba pa. Bukod tanging si Luhan lang ang mamahalin niya pang habang buhay.

Kumusta na kaya siya? Masaya parin kaya sila ni Minseok hyung hanggang ngayon?

Nanginginig ang mga kamay na pinindot ni Sehun ang message ni Luhan at saka binabasa iyon.

At para siyang pagsakluban ng langit at lupa ng matapos niyang mabasa ang nilalaman ng message ni Luhan.

Ang tanga tanga ko.

Yan lang ang tanging nasa isip ni Sehun habang tumatakbo siya palabas ng apartment niya para habulin si Luhan at sabihing mahal na mahal niya ang binata.

Ngunit huli na ang lahat.

Wala na siyang babalikan pa.

\-----

Makulimlim ang kalangitan. Napakalamig ng hangin ngunit banayad na humahaplos ito sa kanyang balat. Patuloy lang sa pagtulo ang ulan na para bang nakikisabay iyon sa pighati at sakit na nararamdaman niya sa mga oras na iyon. Ngunit walang paki si Sehun. Basang basa na ng tubig ulan ang binata ngunit di niya iniinda iyon.

Sa mga oras na yun ay wala siyang naririnig na pagtulo na ulan. Sa mga oras na iyon, Ang tanging nararamdaman lang niya ay ang nanunuot na kalungkutan na pumapatay unti unti sa puso niya.

Ang tanging nararamdaman niya ay labis na pagsisisi.

Patuloy lang sa pagagos ang mga luha niya habang pinagmamasdan niya ang nasa harapan.

Lu Han  
1990-2016

Two weeks ago ng mamatay si Luhan. Complications sa puso dulot ng Leukemia ang naging sanhi para bawian ang binata ng buhay.

At ng gabing nakatanggap si Sehun ng notification mula sa instagram ay siya ring huling gabi na malakas si Luhan. Iyon din ang huling gabi bago tuluyang bumigay ang katawan niya.

At hanggang sa kahuli-hulian ng buhay ay hinintay parin siya ng binata na dumating.

"Andaya mo naman, Lu."- Mahina ngunit puno ng sakit na sabi ni Sehun.Kasabay nun ay paglabas ng mahihinang hikbi mula sa kanya. "Iniwan mo agad ako ng hindi ko man lang nasasabi sayo kung gano ka kahalaga sa buhay ko. Kung gaano kita kamahal"- Tuluyan nang nanghina si Sehun at napasalampak nalang sa sahig habang patuloy parin siya sa pagiyak.

"Mahal na mahal kita Aegi. Noon pa man ay ikaw na ang naglalaman nito. At di na ako magmamahal pa ng iba bukod sayo"- Sabay hinawakan ni Sehun ang kanyang dibdib sa may parte na kung saan andun ang puso. "Sorry kung naging duwag ako ah? Sorry kung iniwasan kita sa loob ng pitong taon. Natakot lang ako.Akala ko kasi si hyung ang mahal mo. Mas pinili kong magparaya kasi ayaw kitang hadlangan sa gusto mo. Gusto ko sumaya ka. At hindi ko kayang makita ka na may mahal kang iba kaya ako lumayo. Pero Aegi ako na talaga siguro ang pinakabobong nilalang sa mundo no?Ang tanga tanga ko"- Tumawa siya ng pagak.

"Mahal mo rin pala ako. Putangina! At nasaktan kita ng sobra hanggang sa huling hibla ng buhay mo! Sinayang ko"- Sinabunutan ni Sehun ang sarili niya sa sobrang galit sa sarili at sakit na nararamdaman. "Sinayang ko ang pagkakataong pwede kitang mahalin ng buo. Kung hindi lang ako naging gago edi sana naparamdam ko sayo kung gano kita kagustong alagaan. Kung hindi lang sana ako lumayo edi sana naging masaya tayo kahit paano at nasamahan kitang lumaban sa sakit mo. Napakasama kong tao Luhan. Wala kapatawaran sa ginawa ko. Dapat ako nalang ang nagkasakit at namatay"- Yinakap ni Sehun ang mga tuhod niya habang patuloy parin siya sa pagiyak.

"Kung nalaman ko lang ng mas maaga edi sana alam mo at naramdam mo na mahal na mahal kita Luhan. Kung alam mo lang. Pinagsisihan ko ang lahat."- Pagkatingin niyang muli ay kinuha naman ni Sehun ang isang bote na nakapatong sa ibabaw ng lapida at binuksan iyon.

Sari saring gamot ang laman nun. Nakakalason at higit sa lahat nakamatay ngunit desidido na si Sehun na tapusin ang lahat. Bibigay na siya. Para sa kanya ay wala nang saysay ang kanyang buhay sapagkat patay ang kaisa-isang lalaking minahal niya. Magisa nalang si Sehun at hindi na babalik si Luhan kahit na kelan.

Wala na siyang dahilan para magpatuloy pa.

"Pero aegi, may isa akong hindi pinagsisisihan"- This time, Sehun was smiling radiantly despite of the tears streaming down his face. "At yun ay nung makilala kita at ang mahalin ka. You're the best thing that ever happened to me Luhan-ah"- At saka tuluyan na niyang ininom ng sabay sabay ang lahat ng gamot na nasa bote.

Napahiga nalang si Sehun sa damuhan at kasabay ng pagunti unting pagpikit ng mga mata niya ay naaninag niya ang isang liwanag. Isang liwanag na kung saan nagagawa niyang silayan ang mala-anghel na mukha ni Luhan. Nakangiti ito ng banayad sa kanya.

"I love you aegi. Forever and Always"-

At pagkatapos nun ay tuluyan nang nalaglag ang bote mula sa kamay ni Sehun at pumikit ng panghabang buhay.

\-----------

_Sehun-ah_

_Pagpasensyahan mo na kung sa instagram ko naisipan ipadala ang message ko sayo. Gusto ko sanang sa personal sabihin ang lahat pero alam kong unti nalang ang oras ko at wala na akong sapat na lakas para harapin ka. Siguro by the time na mabasa mo to ay wala na ako. Nasa piling na ako ni God at binabantayan ka._

_Sehun-ah? Gusto ko sanang sabihin sayo na mahal na mahal kita. Simula ng una kitang makita nung first year tayo, nabihag mo na ang puso ko. Di ko aakalain na mapapalapit ako sayo nun. Napakasungit kasi ng aura mo at para bang wala kang paki sa mundo but you proved me wrong. Napakabait mo pala at napakasarap magmahal. Hulog ka nang langit sa buhay ko._

_Napakasaya kong makasama ka. Napakaswerte ko kasi dumating ka sa buhay ko. At nung sinayaw mo ko at nagtama ang ating mga mata nung minsang nagbar hopping tayong magkakablock, dun ko narealize na ikaw na ang mamahalin ko hanggang sa nabubuhay ako. Ikaw ang gusto kong makasama hanggang sa pagtanda._

_Pero kung kelan na tuluyan na akong nahulog sayo eh dun ko naman nalaman na may mahal ka palang iba. Yung bestfriend mong si Irene. Palagi mong kinekwento sa akin na gustong gusto mo siya. Masakit oo pero tiniis ko yun kasi gusto kitang pasayahin at matulungan._

_At habang tumatagal eh palayo ka na ng palayo sa akin. Iniwasan mo na kasi ako bigla. hanggang sa isang araw nagising nalang ako na malayong malayo na ang distansya mo na halos hindi na kita maabot._

_At nung lumipat ka ng bagong school simula ng magbreak kayo ni Irene, dun ko narealize na wala ka na talaga sa akin. Na kahit anong gawin ko ay malabong malabo na maging akin ka. Napakaimpossibleng mahalin mo rin ako pabalik._

_Pero kahit ganun i never stopped loving you. Even with the thousand miles away, i still remember every single thing about you. Even though your memory is the only thing i treasured, i still kept it with me and keeps reminiscing those happy times i had with you. For_ _seven_ _years, I loved you and always be loving you even with the distance that seperate us._

_Thank you for the memories that had kept me sane and strong as i entered my deathbed._

_You're the greatest thing that ever happen to me Oh Sehun. You're my first love and probably my last love. You're the only person i'll ever love in this life time and possibly will love in other different lifetimes._

_I love you, forever and always_

_Love:_

_LuHan_

_**THE END** _

**Author's Note:**

> Pagpasensyahan niyo na sa matinding angst guys! Malapit sa puso ko ang kwento na to at ang iba dito ay nangyari talaga sa totoong buhay kaya ang masasabi ko lang....naging ganyan ang ending kasi yung characters nina Luhan at Sehun sa totoong buhay eh hindi nagkatuluyan talaga. Ayun lang :)


End file.
